Thanks, digital world
by Leto
Summary: The thoughts of all the digidestined, after the adventures are over.


Roughly based off the song "Bokura no digital world". Changed people's 'thank you' messages to sound more like they're from the English-version characters. ^_^. Sappiness kind of abounds here. ^_^;;

**Thanks, digital world**  
by [Leto][1]

Thanks, digital world. You are _our_ digital world, and because of you, we are who we are. We won because we were together, and you were in our hearts. You are ours, and for everybody who believes.

It's over now, but it'll never, never really be over. It's the time to move on with becoming adults, but first, there's something we all have to say.

_Thanks, digital world._

  
In the digital world, I learned what courage was. That doesn't sound like a big deal, but it's easy to be brave when nothing's really at stake. It's not so easy when you have to try to lead people and you don't know what you're doing yourself. But it's only through trying that anything good happens at all.

I've been sad a lot of times because of the digital world. The times when I was worried about my friends, the times when I didn't know what to do, the times when I just wanted to give up. I'm glad I didn't, because the digital world is safe now, and it's because of all of us. Mostly, though, it's because everyone else had courage too.

Digital world, I'm grateful. I wouldn't have missed being a digidestined, and everything that came with it, for the world. If everyone could only realise how important they are, we wouldn't need special fighters who rose up when things got bad - everyone would be a fighter, and things wouldn't be allowed to get too bad.

_Everyone, thanks a lot! I mean it!_

There's no such thing as a lone wolf when it comes to being in a team. I was kind of thrown into things, but I didn't mind so much. I wanted to prove myself, I wanted people to take me seriously, and I wanted everyone to be alright. I got frustrated a lot, but I learned. It was not a fun experience, being in digiworld, but I learned. That's all that's really important, isn't it?

I wanted to save everyone, but sometimes, they saved me instead. Then I realised I couldn't do it alone. When the digital gate opened again and I couldn't use the digieggs, I felt like nobody needed me at all. But I kept trying to be useful and now, it doesn't matter if other people get the glory. If I just do what I can, and everyone else does what they can, the digital world has nothing to worry about.

Digital world, relax! You've had some tough times, but you did a good job in choosing the group you did. Even me. We won't let anyone destroy you.

_We did it together._

I found the ideal position to be in - there was always something to think about and always something to do. Even when I was unable to enter the digital world unassisted, I never had to feel bad; there was always something I could do. It was nice to feel important. Sometimes I just wished I could do more and could be a stronger fighter, but I've since realised that my role was never inferior to that of the others.

The digital world was the perfect place for me to be. Not only did I experience the thrill of seeing my calculative abilities come to life, but I even made friends. I still have those friends now, and my hypothesis is that we will probably be friends forever. I couldn't be happier.

Digital world, it was a matter of give and take. I solved many of your problems but you solved problems for me too. Because of you, I was finally reconciled with my parents, and I learned how to be a friend. Perhaps that is even more important than decoding digital hieroglyphs - riveting though that was.

_Thank you!_

The digital world was the best classroom I ever had, but it wasn't an easy one. Everything I learned there came at some kind of a cost. I know things are easier now - you can just zip into the digital world, have a coffee and come back in time for your next chemistry exam. But I mostly remember the digital world as it was when we were struggling kids who didn't know what we were doing and if we would ever get home.

Reliability, that's where you feel like there could be nothing worse than not doing something. But I wasn't a very heroic sort of person. It was hard to do anything unless everyone was depending on just me. I guess it doesn't matter all that much, as long as the job got done. I have learned, though, that studying only takes you so far. It's living that gives you what you most need. I'm still going to work hard to become a doctor, but I've learned about friendship and that's important too.

Digital world, you were hard to save. Most of the time I just wanted to go away and leave you, but I couldn't - not just literally, but because I was the only one who could do what I did. You taught me that even someone like me can be important, and you gave me my friends.

_Thanks a lot._

It was all soooo hard. I'm not just talking about when we first went to digiworld. That was bad enough - all that walking around and being lost and hungry and scared, without my parents around. But what was even worse than being in the digiworld and hating it, was being *out* of the digiworld! I guess when I left I realised just how much it had all meant to me.

Okay, so I still absolutely hate the idea of anybody getting hurt. And I don't much like wandering around in the dirt, especially with my great new designer shoes. Fighting is always scary, but sometimes it's the only thing to do. One thing I have learned is that words aren't always enough. You have to show people you care, and you have to protect them whatever the cost.

Digital world, I'm so glad you opened again. The three or four years when your gates were closed to us - they were just awful. I missed you so much, and I missed Palmon, who you introduced me to. But then you came back and I got to be with everybody again. Great friends like the ones I have can't be separated just by geography!

_Thank you all so much!_

The digital world gave me everything I ever wanted or needed. I'm not saying it was always fun and games, because it hardly ever was. I just liked being with you all. Before the digital world, I was lonely a lot of time. I had Tai and a few other friends, but it just wasn't the same. Now I have all of you, and Biyomon, and my mother, and Matt... I couldn't ask for anything more.

I think the most important lesson everyone taught me is that the most important thing is how you act when the pressure's on. It doesn't matter if people complain or argue sometimes - what matters is that they come through when it counts. And all of you, every single one, proved that you could.

Digital world, I love you. I love the friends you've given me. You're not the safest place in the world, but somehow I feel like I belong there, like there's some sort of security in you. I'll never forget you.

_Thanks, guys._

I found something I could do! Somethin' I could do well! Bein' a hero and all that - it's true, it's not always pretty. There were a ton of things I hated doin', and a lotta things were just real hard. But I happen to think I made a pretty good job of things, in the end, right?

It was a lot easier to do stuff when y'had people counting on you. I mean, I know I'm a cool guy, right? But for some reason I wasn't the kinda guy everyone counted on. But I'm not so irresponsible. I don't care if I make some mistakes - that's what the future's for, so y'can cover over them. I'll never give up.

Digital world, you're great. Getting captured by the Digimon Emporer, findin' out my biggest hero was my biggest enemy, having to stand by while innocent Digimon got hurt... nah, it wasn't all fun and games. But I've got real friends and you're totally worth protecting, digital world.

_Hey, thanks!_

Okay okay, so I wan't exactly the heroic type. I'd rather sleep in late or upgrade my computer than risk life and limb to save some dumb monsters. But you know, I didn't really have a choice. It was kind of nice to feel important, but it was sooo stressful. I wanted to just be a normal person, and I definitely didn't want anybody to get hurt because of me. This world was just full of that sort of thing - one mistake on my part and other people could die.

But you know, I gave a lot to the digital world, but I think I got just as much back in return. If I could live the last year over again, I wouldn't change so much, after all. I wouldn't have missed these adventures for anything. I hated most of it, but it'd just be awful to be the same Yolei I was a year ago, and not have these great friends I've made.

Digital world, I'm not mad at you any more. Maybe you did know what you were doing when you chose me to come fight for you? In any case, you were worth it.

_Thanks a ton! Perfecto!_

The digital world was not an easy place to be. I would never ever leave something that needed my help, but I didn't like going there, really. I hated feeling as though I had to hide something from my family, and I didn't really want to have such a weight on my shoulders.

But I would much rather have been one of the digidestined and had all the bad experiences that went along with it, than to have been able to do nothing. I've learned how to fight and how to be strong, but most importantly of all, I've learned how to forgive, and how important it is to have real friends you can count on. The best part is that my friends know they can count on me too. I don't have to feel lonely any more.

Digital world, it's really been an honour to fight for you. I didn't want any of you to get hurt. I really did do the best I knew how, and I want you to be able to count on me. Thank you for everything you've taught me.

_I really appreciate it._

After my parents split up, I was worried that things like love couldn't last. But you all proved me wrong. I was just a little kid at the start, but none of you treated me like I was inferior. You all looked out for me, and I knew I could count on any one of you. You never laughed at me, but gave me a reason to hope.

Then I grew up, and I knew I would come back to the digital world some day. The day came, and at first I was a little worried that we didn't have the right digivices, that we weren't going to be able to help out any more. I'm really glad I got to come back for round two. Things were not always easy, but it's better to fight than to just let bad things happen. I'm glad I got the chance; this is my world now.

Digital world, thanks. You taught me how important it is to hope and you gave me the chance to be with my friends. There are things I'll never forget, and I hope you'll let me stay friends with you, digiworld.

_You guys are great._

I didn't want to go to the digital world at first, but I did it because I thought I had to. And it felt right. Even before I went there, somehow I knew the digiworld existed and that I belonged there. I've come a long way since then, but that much is still true.

It seems as though things like crests aren't so important any more, but I know I'll always feel mine in my heart. But it's true that crests weren't the important thing. The important thing was loving each other and working together. The important thing was that my crest *could* react because of the light of my friends. A part of me belongs in the digital world, but it's not just my digital world - it's all of ours.

Digital world, you're in my heart. Whatever happens, nobody can take away what you've given me. You're a part of me.

_It was thanks to everybody._

I know I made many terrible mistakes and did things that still hurt to think about. I don't know if I can ever shake off this guilt I'm feeling. I think it will always haunt me, and I'll always have the nightmares. In the eyes of others, I think I am justified - I don't see hostility in their faces any more. So maybe some day I can forgive myself.

Was it worth it? Those awful times as the Digimon Emporer, where I completely lost my heart? I spent years in living death, but at the end of it, I got the best friends anybody could ever ask for. People who know everything about me, people who know my heart, people who have seen all that I'm capable of - and care about me anyway. Maybe I can believe that the digital world needed me after all. I saved people a few times. I'll do it again.

Digital world, I'm sorry. It would have been better for you if I'd never come. But despite all the terrible things that happened, the terrible things I did, there's really only one thing left to say, and I mean it.

_Thank you._

   [1]: mailto:leto@nysa.cx



End file.
